Noah Hilt Chronicles: Returning the Staff
by Heyjaygay
Summary: Noah Hilt (OC) is on a journey to retrieve Hermes Staff for him with Nico Di Angelo and Maria Zone
1. Camp Half-Blood

** Noah Hilt: Returning the Staff**

**This is my 2nd Fanfiction.****  
**

**Disclaimer:You really think I own PJO do you Nahh. It all belongs to Rick Riordan ENJOY!**

* * *

My names Noah Hilt and this story is about my experience at Camp Half-Blood. I arrived at 6:00 at night. I heard a horn blow. "DINNER," someone yelled. This teenage guy named Percy Jackson. "Dinnertime," said Percy. "Kinda' knew that since someone yelled dinner." I said. On our way to the dining pavilion I asked Percy how you are put into a cabin. "Well you see you get claimed by your godly parent. You see I'm the only son of Poseidon except my cyclops half-brother Tyson." "You have a half-brother that's a cyclops." I excitedly said. "Yep." "Where am I put before I get claimed." I asked Percy. "You go to the Hermes cabin, let's just hope you get claimed at the campfire," he answered. I chuckled. We reached the pavilion. I sat at the Hermes dinner table. There were a bunch of Hermes kids and a bunch of unclaimed kids. Soon enough it was time for the campfire. It felt good to be by a fire. It was winter time. All of the sudden everyone started staring at me. I looked up and saw a black shadow of a helm above him. "Everyone behold Noah Hilt the son of Hades," A centaur named Chiron said. "I I'm the son of Hades." I exclaimed. "Yeah your half-brother's name is Nico Di Angelo. He's coming back tomorrow your gonna share the Hades cabin," said some blonde girl. The blonde came up to me, put her hand out and said "My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend." "Noah hilt." I said as I shook her hand. I got up. I headed towards the Hades cabin. I had a feeling I was gonna' have a nightmare and I did. It started at me standing in what looked like the Miami Heat stadium? A big ol monster looked at me. It had only one eye. A cyclops. It swiped at me. I landed on the bleachers. I noticed I was holding a pure black sword. It clattered on the bleachers. The cyclops came up to me. It then yelled "YOUR FREAKING DEAD." He was kinda' pissed. He freaked me out. He picked me up and tried to shoot a hoop with my body. I threw my sword at him**.**


	2. 1st Day

**Noah Hilt: Returning the Staff**

**I have notes.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Percy Jackson or Michael Jackson. I own nothing that has the name Jackson. Percy Jackson is owned by the big guy Rick Riordan.**

* * *

I woke up at 6:00 A.M. I was drenched in cold sweat. A boy with messy black hair was looking at me. He seemed about 15-years-old my age. "You know you sweat a lot," the boy said. "I had a nightmare. And oh you must be Nico." I snapped. "Yep." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. He had really pale skin like me. "Oh our dad wanted me to give you this." He handed me a Black coin. "A coin?" I asked. "Flip it." Nico told me. I flipped it. It turned into the sword in my dream. I grabbed it out of the air "How do you turn it back."I asked. "Throw it in the air." answered Nico. I did as he said. It turned into its coin state. "Thanks. Wait you go to the under world." I asked. "Of course I'll teach you how some time but you gotta get up." He said. We headed towards the dining pavilion. I sacrificed a burnt Eggo waffle to Hades. I sat next to Nico while I ate my pancakes. "You better get used to be getting called Death Breath dude," Nico told me. "Why." I asked. "They give nicknames to different people by their gender and godly parent." answered Nico. "That's stupid." I said. We then finished our breakfast. I practiced at the sword arena with my new Stygian Iron sword. Then Chiron called me to practice my archery. Let's just say I freaking SUCK at archery. I almost shot Percy with an arrow. Soon enough I heard the horn that meant only one thing and that was lunch. Again I sat next to Nico at lunch. I sacrificed a PB&J sandwich. For lunch I ate a turkey sandwich. After I ate Chiron came up to me and said " I would like to see you at the big house.


End file.
